


Blood of the Gods

by Sorbus



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Expansion, Child Abandonment, Disability, Disfigurement, Drabbles, Gen, Gods and Godesses, Introspection, Meta, Mythology - Freeform, Zeus is an asshole, as always, family fic, kinda canon divergence but not really, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorbus/pseuds/Sorbus
Summary: Diana may have been crafted from clay but she lives as if carved from diamond. Her beauty is built upon the discarded, the disfigured, and disposed of, because for all that Zeus is a loving god to those he deems worthy, he is just as callous to those he does not.





	Blood of the Gods

Zeus was not a craftsman. He was a leader, yes, a warrior and a King, but he does not craft. His daughter Athena was borne of a thought, already perfect and strong and deadly. No, the crafting was left to Hephaestus, but Hephaestus was gone – everyone was gone, and so it was up to Zeus to put his unwieldy hands to the task of crafting his last, final child.

His first attempt is a failure, only human in basic shape but nothing else. The fires of life did not accept it, and Zeus felt no issue in dismantling to start again. There were bountiful amounts of clay, but he had gathered the very best of it, and it should not go to waste.

His second attempt was not much better, rejected once more, and so Zeus focused upon refining the raw clay model before bothering the fires. It was better that way, and he got to work immediately on defining and redefining until he got the perfect little girl.

She was sweet and cherub, with a round face and flowing hair, and Zeus was particularly disappointed when the fires, not hot enough at start, melted half the clay before it hardened. He took one look at the child, half beautiful and half monster before tossing her aside. He would do better next time.

‘Next time’ the fires were too hot, and the child cracked and chipped. She too was discarded.

With a little more consideration, Zeus used more clay. It would not cook as fast or melt as easy. He observed how it fared, and met the result was satisfactory. The child was good – perfect, even if it weren’t for the rotund body it bore from the extra clay. It was good, but Zeus was vain and he wanted his legacy to be _great_. He wanted Ares to lose and look into his child’s eyes to know that it was _he_ Zeus, who was the one to have the final laugh in this war of theirs.

Setting his last attempt to the side, he started upon his final crafting attempt. It would be perfect, this time.

And she was.

Zeus poured all his energy into Diana, left all his powers and affection with the one remainder of his legacy, with no consideration to the three, failed children. They would receive none of his grace, so they were insignificant – unlikely to go farther than any normal mortal. So as he stood, crumbling away even as he passed his sweet, perfect child onto the Amazons and forgot about the rest, Zeus remained selfish and inconsiderate to the bitter end.

 


End file.
